Forbidden Desires
by incendiopuff
Summary: Ciel likes Alois... so obviously Alois picks up on this...


Ciel couldn't concentrate. He shoved the stack of papers on his desk to the floor in agitation. This new mission from the Queen was to catch a mass murderer in the London area who left absolutely no evidence anywhere and it was hurting his head. Even his trusty demon butler Sebastian didn't know what to do, which was a first.

The door opened as said butler pushed a food trolley into the study and he wheeled it to a stop in front of Ciel.

"Today's afternoon tea consists of-"

Ciel suddenly cut in, holding up a hand for silence.

"Sebastian, I have business at the Trancy Manor straight away so ready a carriage to take us there."

"Of course, master." Sebastian bowed and left the room, leaving the food tray by the desk. As he walked away he smirked and amusement glinted in his eyes. 'Business', he thought, 'of course…'

An hour later Sebastian and Ciel were sitting in the carriage, Ciel's legs were crossed over and he stared outside as the landscape rolled by. He reached up a hand and adjusted his eye patch so it was more comfortable.

Sebastian sat on the opposite side of the carriage so he had to look at Ciel diagonally when he spoke.

"What does this visit to the Trancy Manor entail?"

Ciel jumped slightly and uncrossed his legs as Sebastian silently laughed at his reaction. His master then narrowed his eyes at Sebastian before replying.

"We are going there because I want to find out what Alois knows about the recent murders; also we may require help from his butler, Claude Faustus, I've heard you know him well?"

Sebastian averted his eyes. "We have been acquainted."

"Why did you ask, Sebastian?"

"Oh, I was merely curious."

The ride of the journey passed in silence.

The carriage stopped just outside the doors to the Trancy Manor and Sebastian was holding the door open for Ciel when the door to the Manor was thrown open by none other than the Trancy Butler, Claude. Ciel noted that Sebastian made sure not to look at Claude, and that Claude was also averting his eyes.

Abruptly Ciel was smothered as Alois ran out of the manor and enveloped him in a big hug.

"Oh Ciel, I was wondering when you would come to see me next, the manor has been so boring without you!"

"A-Alois, get off me." Ciel pushed Alois off of him roughly, straightening his eye patch which had been knocked askew again and then he strode towards the manor. Sebastian followed him, inclining his head slightly towards the Trancy butler who was holding the door open.

Ciel was just about to explain to Alois why he had come but the blonde boy had already disappeared through a door on the left so wearily Ciel followed him. However, Sebastian hung back to speak to Claude.

"Was it too much trouble to dust that coffee table there?" he pointed to the coffee table in question.

Claude quickly replied, "You interrupted my duties as a butler when you arrived, it would have been done if I had been forewarned. Maybe you should come with me to my room so you can give me a lesson on how-to-be-a-good-butler?" He said this with heavy sarcasm which made the amusement return to Sebastian's eyes.

Sebastian turned his head towards Ciel, "Will you be needing anything else, master?"

"No." was the distant reply.

Sebastian turned back to Claude once again. "It seems that we have some time to ourselves. Now, lesson one: How to properly make a bed."

Ciel was walking away fast but he could hear the exchange between them clearly and he shuddered. "How disgusting," he thought. He really did not want to know what they were up to.

He ended up in Alois's study, where the blonde was sitting behind his desk, staring into space in boredom.

"Ciel! I knew you would follow me."

Ciel sighed and ignored the boy's excited tone. "Alois, I'm here on business. Do you or any of your staff know anything about the recent murders in-"

"Oh Ciel, you know that's not really why you came to see me!"

Ciel was confused when Alois said this, and even more confused as he approached him until they were standing inches away from each other. Alois put his finger under Ciel's chin and lifted his face so they were almost nose to nose. Ciel's breath started to come faster and his heart was beating frantically.

"What did you really come for Ciel?" Alois pinned Ciel's right arm to the panelled wall behind him as he continued to speak, his mouth so close to Ciel's that his breath tickled.

"Why don't you give in to me Ciel… forget about your work, just for now."

Ciel turned his face to the left so he didn't have to look into Alois's face and he struggled to free his arm from his iron grasp. "Let me go Alois." This was meant to come out as a command, but it turned out to be no more than a strangled whisper.

"You know you don't want me to, Ciel. You like it, I can tell because you are blushing."

The finger on Alois's unoccupied hand traced along Ciel's cheekbone and over the light blush that had formed there. Ciel was straining to get his face away from Alois's soft touch but he was being held firmly in place.

Alois then trailed his fingers down the fragile skin just behind Ciel's ear and down to the top of his shirt, where he spread them, able to feel the fast beating of his heart. This made him smile, and his eyes shone and caught Ciel's, who felt something break inside him at the boy's joy. "I like how I can make you feel Ciel…"

It was this that annoyed Ciel. He didn't want anyone to make him feel ANYTHING! He was in control of himself not Alois. He ripped his arm from Alois's and stumbled out of the room, just hearing his faint, "You can't avoid me for forever Ciel…" and he stumbled through the hall and back into the carriage where he sat shaking slightly.

Meanwhile, Sebastian had just finished teaching Claude the proper way to 'make a bed' and he strode out of the room as Claude was straightening the covers and replacing his glasses. Sebastian found Ciel in the carriage, staring defensively out of the window as the demon stared at him without saying anything.

Ciel started to nervously rub at his arm as the carriage started moving, and he caught sight of a blonde boy waving enthusiastically at him from a window as they rounded the corner.


End file.
